The Last Of Us: All Of Us
by Imaginative Person 1
Summary: After waking up, Sam is split from her father when some clickers hear them, she is fortunately stumbled upon by two strangers who take her in. Will they ever find Sam's' Father? What will become of her new found friendship? What lies will arise in this thrilling story: The last of us: All of us
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"-M, SAM, SAM, Come on, wake up," I got up as dad shook me "They found us!" this got me up fast. I grabbed my bat that I previously nailed nails in, put on my pack, and readied myself toward the door. An infected runner smashed the door window and started climbing through. It flopped through followed by another. "Dad!? What do we do!?" "I don't know," we said as we backed up. I felt the courage to turn and sneak a peek behind us, I saw it; a fire escape. "Come on," I waved "down we go" and I stepped out the open window that was slightly tinted, shielding the harsh sun lurking behind it. I quickly stepped down the ladder, looking up to check dad was coming and down to check for infected. I jumped of the ladder using my legs like shock absorbers. "Come on" I hurried hopping from side to side. He jumped down as I had done as an infected runner climbed through the window. We ran, hair passing through my hair; it felt great. After about fifteen minutes of weaving through buildings and traffic, we finally slowed down. "f-ing hell!" I yelled in pain as I spotted a clicker in the distance and started running in the opposing direction. I tried to hold out the pain in my side but it was slowing me down which is not good because as we ran the one clicker behind us multiplied from one to three to ten. I looked behind and saw the multitude of infected clickers. As I looked back, I wasn't focussed on where I was heading which was straight into the rear end of a car. My head knocked into the bonnet leaving me dazed and my leg was no match to the hunk of metal hanging out of the bumper splitting a gaping hole in my skin and muscle to the bone. My bat rolled away as I collapsed on the ground. I saw dad's terrified face stationary in mid-air facing me. I waved him away limply with my right hand and managed to croak, "Go, I'll find you." He hesitated then ran. I laid there up against the car as the infected clickers neared. I closed my eyes, going through my head was all the moments and people important to me; dad, my sister, mum, my girlfriend who perished at the hands of an infected runner. I opened my eyes to see the group pass as if I weren't there, but one stopped and turned around. It walked past me and stopped in front of me. It turned and looked directly at me. I had held my breath this time and needed to exhale. I slowly breathed out to quieten the sound but it still heard me and leapt at me. As an instinct my arm rose, its' jaws closing around my arm. Pain flooded through me like the blood flowing out of me along with winces and screams. My head tilted left and I saw my bat. My left arm lazily stretched toward the handle but it was just out of reach so I tried pulling him off. With my hand on the fungi that replaced his exploded forehead and my unharmed foot on his jaw. I pushed but it was like a child in a candy store. I kept pushing and finally he gave in on his feast and let go. I used this chance to grab the bat, I held it firmly in my hands as he looked up and I swung. The bat collided with his head and ripped out a chunk of flesh, brain and bone taking out the clicker once and for all. In the distance, I could see a man and girl running toward me as I faded out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap**

_The bat collided with his head and ripped out a chunk of flesh, brain and bone taking out the clicker once and for all. In the distance, I could see a man and girl running toward me as I faded out._

**Chapter 2**

I woke up feeling weak so I stayed in bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the two figures I saw before sleeping on the couch. I checked myself and saw that they had bandaged me up well and over the course of last night, the pain had eased. Not too much later the girl woke up then saw that I was staring at her so she walked over to the table at which I was resting." Hey, the names' Ellie, What is your name?" she asked politely "um. sa- Samantha, Samantha Capelli, yea. But you can call me Sam." I winced "are you hungry or thirsty?" "Am I ever" I said rhetorically. She got up and walked over to the pantry. she opened the pantry door and I could see the limited amount of tinned food, cutlery, bandages and ammunition. She grabbed two cans of baked beans and two spoons and sat back on the table passing me one. "So, what brings you out here so far from quarantine Sam?" she asked as I opened my tin "well, [sigh] in San Francisco's' Quarantine area we were caught sneaking in because dad and I went in and out to look for something to sell. The guards set us outside to fend for ourselves without letting us take our equipment, including our rations" "that is some story," she complimented as I spooned in some baked beans. "[Gulp] then you don't want to listen to the family I met along the way, they were so brave they thought they could take on a bloater." "Done and dusted" she smiled "what?" I asked "Oh, yea, we took on a bloater about four - five weeks ago" "no fucking way, are you serious!" I yelled followed by my palm, hoping the infected wouldn't find us. I looked over and saw the man wake up. "You still mumble in your sleep" Ellie snorted "I see you two are up" he groaned with a laugh. Once Ellie finished she took our cups and put them near the sink. I looked around the room of the apartment and saw what it used to be in my head; white walls, a mirror above the simple couch on the opposite side of the room. Behind me was a flat screen TV that hung on the wall above the wooden coffee table, which I was sitting on, a tiled floor with a small fan above me. But what it was now was stripped walls in some parts I could see the wood frame, an old ratty couch, the TV was on the floor nearly in two, a coffee table that was rotting, a partly tiled floor and a ceiling with no fan; just some flared cables were it used to be. I snapped back to reality when a deep voice came from in front of me "come on, let's go." "But I can't walk," "you don't need to, and, by the way, the name is Joel" even though I was confused I didn't ask how, I just grabbed my bag under the table and put it on. Ellie grabbed her bag, which lay next to the couch armrest. Joel came up to me, wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me over his shoulder. I looked over to Ellie, "well, this is definitely a way to get around" and giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap**

Ellie grabbed her bag, which lay next to the couch armrest. Joel came up to me, wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me over his shoulder. I looked over to Ellie, "well, this is definitely a way to get around" and giggled.

**Chapter 3**

We reached a chemist and entered. The shop wasn't too large but not too small. We went down the aisles and, along with the bumping of him walking, there was pain. We reached the prescription counter and Joel put me down on a chair. I watched Joel as I recovered from the bobbing pain. Joel went to a wall, took down a wheel chair, unfolded it out, and put it down in front of me. After attempting to hop up and sit on the chair, Joel helps me on and I get comfortable in mere seconds. I've always wanted to be in a wheel chair. I look around noticing that Ellie has run of. "Fucking hell, Ellie. Stop doing this." Joel whispers under his breath. I grab the wheels and push forward then halting the left to steer in to the isle and down the end and stop, waiting for Joel to catch up. "Ok, I'll check the back, while you check the front for Ellie, got it" he moaned as he passed me and turned right towards the front while I turned left towards the storage unit. I pushed forward, checking every isle for the adventurer; throat, no, bandages, no, utensils, no. I reach the end and I find her looking through what was a refrigerator full of moldy sandwiches and off coke. "Hey" I smile "oh. Hi, I'm just trying to lose my appetite" we laughed, "well you've lost mine," I giggle. After our fun I urged her on, "Come on" I waved down the hall. "One way express to unhappy Joel. Toot, toot" I say loudly. As soon as we start moving, we fly forward and I face plant the ground with a grunt, followed by two moist flaky hands at my thigh. I only just realized at that time, what was going on. However, it was too late, the jaws clamped around my already injured shin. A cry of pain bellowed from my lungs. I kicked hard but my attacker didn't let go. I twisted my body with the help of my arms only to get pulled back to my position like a spring, but I caught a glimpse at it. The female stalkers' teeth dug in. I started to feel faint but very, very angry. My anger grew to a large scale and my conscience took over. It was like watching a gore movie as my body ignored the pain. My arm reached out, took hold of its throat, and pulled ferociously snapping its neck and shaking it loose of its grip. I could hear Ellie swearing. My body got up and kneeled on its chest. My right fist came down and struck its head removing fungi in chunks. This was shortly followed by my left hand, which made a loud crack from the shattering bone of her skull, taking her out. My body got up and turned to the two surprised onlookers with a large grin on my face. I had to stop my body. I fought against it as it clutched its ears and fell to the floor. I fought harder, it released its hold on the body allowing me to take over and control it. I stood up and stumbled on my first step, of course Ellie was the first to come running. However, there was one thing I forgot as I fell to the floor, twisting to face the other way. This was of how much blood I lost and how much pain was brought in as I laid there staring at the corpse, studying every detail from its' neck at an odd angle from the shock of my tug, to the ripped clothes hanging off the frame. My head and shoulders rose as I saw Ellie going for the wheelchair. I blinked slowly as I felt the blood rush to me. My head flopped back, showing Joel's' upside-down face between the blinks, in his face I could see that he was worried about me. When I was dragged onto the wheel chair, my energy was back to me, so I sat up strait and spun around to them and smiled while hurrying myself out there so there won't be any questions flying my way. "Hold it!" bellowed Joel "What was that" spinning around to face them I answered while trying to smile. "Well" I sighed.


End file.
